You
by Bubblelina15
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Day and the gang go over to Stella's house for a little get together. Then, they play a game that Scott makes up. What are they thankful for? WenxOlivia


**You**

**Summary: The gang heads over to Stella's house for a Thanksgiving celebration. What are they thankful for? Read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth!**

"Hey everyone!" Stella said, beckoning everyone in, "Welcome to my humble abode!"

"Well, thanks Stella," Mo said, laughing a little.

"How in the world did we get our parents to let us get out of our normal Thanksgiving traditions to do this?" Wen asked.

"I don't know about you guys," Stella said, "but, I think my parents were more than happy to get rid of me. Every time we go to my Grandma's I just complain nonstop about the poor turkey…but, anyways, speaking of turkey, unfortunately, my mom cooked one along with other food. It's in the kitchen."

"Turkey? Unfortunate?" Charlie asked, shocked, "Stella. Food is never unfortunate…_especially_ if its turkey on Thanksgiving."

Stella rolled her eyes, "That's some great insight, Charlie."  
>"Anyways, I got out of my Thanksgiving dinner because I think they felt bad about trying to force me to be like my <em>perfect<em> brother. I think they're also happy that I've found my own person," Charlie continued.

"Same for me," Mo added, "I think my parents are happy I'm trying to live up to their expectations, yet trying to be, you know, me, at the same time."

"My Gram's just happy that I've finally found friends," Olivia said.

"I think that's a call for a group hug," Stella said, beginning to approach Olivia. The others did the same. And, soon, Olivia was tackled to the floor, the whole band on top of her, all of them laughing.

"Great hug, guys," Olivia laughed, "Worked well…now can you please get off of me? Can't…breathe…"

"Oops, sorry," Stella apologized. They began to get off of her.

"Uh, Wen…I think that means you, too…" Mo added.

"Right, right," Wen turned red, but got off Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia gasped, standing up, "Thanks for the love, you guys."  
>"I got out of our Thanksgiving tradition because I think my dad's just happy that I'm giving Sydney a chance."<br>"My parents just let me…" Scott said.

The rest of the group just looked at each other and laughed. They headed over to the living room.

"So…" Olivia said, "What's the plan, Stells?"

"Eh, I don't know. I guess because it's Thanksgiving…we should give thanks?" Stella trailed off.

"Great idea, Stella," Mo said, "Let's all go around in a circle and say what we are thankful for."  
>"That's an idea…but let's make it interesting," Scott said.<p>

Mo turned to her ex-boyfriend, now friend and bandmate, "How?"

"Well, we do just what you said. But, we keep on going and going until someone hesitates, stumbles over their words, or repeats something they said or something someone else said. Then, the last person left wins the game."  
>"Sounds fun," Charlie said, "let's play."<br>Stella came back as the leader of the pack. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the ground, "All right, form a circle everyone!"  
>Everyone did as she asked. The circle went like this: Stella, Charlie, Mo, Scott, Olivia, and then Wen.<p>

"Okay, I'll go first," Stella said, "I'm thankful for family."  
>"I'm thankful for food," Charlie said.<p>

"I'm thankful for friends," Mo said, when it was her turn.

"Life," Scott said simply.

"Music," Olivia said.

"My rapping skills," Wen said. Everyone burst out laughing.

They continued the game.

"Vegetables, so I don't have to eat poor dead animal," Stella said.

"Really?" Mo gave Stella a look.

"Yes really! Now its Charlie's turn, so don't judge Mohini!"  
>"I'm thankful for my drums."<br>"My Indian heritage."  
>"My guitar."<br>"Emily Dickinson."  
>"Okay, I'm thankful for bread."<br>"You know, Wen," Stella said, "You have some really random things to be thankful for. And, we're only on the second time around. I wonder what you'll say when we are running low on ideas."  
>"Don't worry about me," Wen said, "I have plenty of ideas." He tapped his head, "I think."<br>"Ha…ha…" Stella said sarcastically, "…Anyways, I'm thankful for my parents."

"Restaurants."  
>"My bass."<br>"Peace."

"Happiness."  
>"The earth."<p>

"Tissue boxes."  
>"My brother."<br>"Overprotective parents."  
>"My amplifier."<p>

"Books."

"Television."  
>"Imagination."<br>"…uh…Bacon."

"Charlie!" Scott exclaimed…"You stuttered and you are out of the game."  
>"Aww," Charlie complained, "Whatever." He got out of his place in the circle and sat on the couch to watch the rest of the game.<p>

"So, I guess, it's my turn then?" Mo asked.

Stella nodded.

"I'm thankful for flowers."  
>"Electricity."<br>"Emotions."

"The toaster!"

Scott and Stella gave Wen a strange look.

"Guitar riffs."  
>"Love."<br>"Fruit juice."

"My notebook."  
>"The radio."<br>"The twins."

"Bracelets."

"Pets."  
>"My Gram."<br>"Georgie," Wen made a face.

"The computer."  
>"…M-my clothes."<p>

"Stuttered!" Stella called out.

"I know," Mo said, getting up and joining Charlie on the couch.  
>"Ray," Scott said.<p>

"Wait, really?" Charlie said.

"I thought you were over that!" Stella said, "He's not that bad."  
>"Of course you'd say that," Mo said, "He is your boyfriend."<p>

"Well," Stella scoffed, "Just be grateful that he's not here because he had to be with his family."  
>"Um, anyways," Olivia said, interrupting, "I'm thankful for pens."<br>"Words."  
>"Candy."<p>

"Guitar."  
>"Hey, you already said that!" Stella said.<p>

"No, I said…_My_ guitar earlier. It's different," Scott argued.

"No, it's not," Stella argued back, "You're out."  
>"Fine," Scott admitted defeat and sat in a chair by the couch Mo and Charlie were sitting on.<p>

"Okay, time."  
>"Myself."<br>"Rock Stars."  
>"Magic."<br>"Soda."  
>"Celebrities."<br>"Fairy Tales."  
>"Spongebob."<p>

"Lemonade Mouth."

"My brain."  
>"The keyboard."<br>There was a pause then Stella said, "Mysteries."  
>"You paused!" Scott said.<p>

"I know," Stella got up.

"Now it's just the two lovebirds," Mo whispered to Stella.

"Yeah," Stella said, "I wonder if they'll ever admit it."

Wen and Olivia turned to face each other.  
>"Mesa High."<br>"Miss Reznick."  
>"Pie."<br>"Music videos."  
>"Craziness."<br>"The band."

Olivia and Wen were looking at each other intently now and Olivia was taken aback by the almost intimate stare down.

"We…isdom."

Wen opened his mouth to say something else he was thankful for, but was interrupted.

"And, Olivia's out! Wen is the winner!" Scott said.

"On that note," Stella began, "Let's eat!"

The group of friends dug in; land they kept on laughing and talking for the rest of the night.

Later that night, Wen was walking Olivia home. When they were almost at her house, Olivia asked Wen something.

"So, what were you going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you going to say you were thankful for? You know, before I got out of the game."

"Oh," the two stopped in their tracks, either because they needed to stand still to be able to talk properly or because they were standing outside Olivia's house.

"I…I was going to say…" Wen looked down at the ground as he talked. But, then he slowly rose his head. Then, more confidently he said, "You."

"Oh," Olivia said softly. The two slowly moved closer together and they kissed softly.

They broke apart, their foreheads still touching. Their eyes fluttered open.

"Well, happy Thanksgiving," Wen whispered.

"Yeah," Olivia said, just as soft.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll really try to update Muggles vs. Wizards this weekend! I just had to do a Thanksgiving related story! Read and review! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! …I know I'm a day too early. But, it's better early than never…  
>XOXOXO Bubblelina15<strong>


End file.
